Sleep With The Devil
by Byun Min Hwa
Summary: Gejolak dan percikan gairah dua manusia yang saling bermusuhan, yang sama-sama bertemperamen keras, Baekhyun seorang lelaki mandiri yang meledak-ledak harus berhadapan dengan Chanyeol, lelaki arogan yang terbiasa mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. (ChanBaek/YAOI/M-Preg!) Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**MOHON BACA NOTES DIBAWAH YA!^^**

Summary : Gejolak dan percikan gairah dua manusia yang saling bermusuhan, yang sama-sama bertemperamen keras, Baekhyun seorang lelaki mandiri yang meledak-ledak harus berhadapan dengan Chanyeol, lelaki arogan yang terbiasa mendapatkan apa yang dia mau.

* * *

 **Sleep With The Devil**

 **Copyright** to **Santy Agatha**

 **Main Cast :**

Park Chanyeol ― Byun Baekhyun

 **Genre** : Romance ― Hurt;Comfort

 **Rated** : M / M-Preg!

 **Category** : Yaoi ― Boys Love ― Shounen-ai

 **Disclaimer** : Cerita ini **bukan** milik Byun Min Hwa. Hak cipta sepenuhnya milik **Santy Agatha**. Min Hwa hanya ingin **me-remake** dan berbagi cerita favorit Min Hwa dengan mengubah beberapa bagian di dalamnya.

* * *

 **DON'T LIKE ― DON'T READ ― DON'T BASH**

* * *

 **Prologue:**

Ketika bisnis orang tuanya jatuh dan keluarganya mengalami kebangkrutan secara tiba-tiba, Baekhyun terpaksa melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana orang-orang yang dicintainya satu per satu meninggalkannya. Ibunya terpuruk dalam rasa malu dan kecewa lalu meninggal karena digerogoti penyakit yang sumber utamanya adalah dari hatinya yang hancur karena tidak kuat menjalani kehidupan baru setelah kejatuhan keluarganya, Ayahnya yang menjadi pemabuk setelah kematian ibunya, akhirnya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan yang diindikasikan bunuh diri dengan sengaja. Mereka berdua meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian, sebatang kara di dunia ini.

Sendirian di dunia ini, Baekhyun menyadari bahwa penghancur hidup keluarganya, yang menjadi pembunuh tak langsung kedua orang tuanya adalah Richard Park, pria berdarah Italia-Korea, penguasa bisnis yang mempunyai hobby menghancurkan dan menguasai perusahaan-perusahaan kecil yang dia incar, termasuk perusahaan orang tua Baekhyun.

Kehidupan keluarga mereka sebenarnya baik-baik saja sebelum Richard masuk dan merusak semuanya. Entah apa yang dilakukan oleh lelaki itu kepada perusahaan ayahnya, yang Baekhyun yakini, lelaki itulah yang menjadi penyebab utama dia kehilangan kedua orang tuanya.

Lelaki dengan nama Korea Park Chanyeol itu adalah pengusaha dengan kejeniusan di bidang bisnis dan berdarah dingin, dia ditakuti karena tidak punya belas kasihan. Dengan nekat, Baekhyun menyamar menjadi pelayan bar favorit Chanyeol.

Dan Baekhyun mencoba mencari cara untuk membalaskan dendamnya kepada lelaki kejam itu, ingin mencari kepuasan dengan melukai Chanyeol, meskipun hanya sedikit. Tetapi sayangnya, penjagaan keamanan di sekeliling Chanyeol tidak tertembus. Baekhyun malahan berakhir dalam cengkraman Chanyeol, dirinya dibeli di luar kehendaknya, diculik paksa dan dipenjara di rumah Chanyeol.

Kenapa Chanyeol menyekapnya? Apakah Chanyeol mengetahui niat Baekhyun untuk membalaskan dendam kematian kedua orang tuanya? Dan kenapa semakin lama, Chanyeol semakin tidak ingin melepaskan Baekhyun?

Gejolak dan percikan gairah dua manusia yang saling bermusuhan, yang sama-sama bertemperamen keras, Baekhyun seorang lelaki mandiri yang meledak-ledak harus berhadapan dengan Chanyeol, lelaki arogan yang terbiasa mendapatkan apa yang dia mau.

 **-End of Prologue-**

* * *

 **Notes** :

Seperti yang sudah saya tulis diatas. Hak cipta dari novel ini sepenuhnya milik Santy Agatha. Saya hanya mengubah setting,tokoh, category, beberapa kalimat dan istilah lainnya yang sekiranya akan diperlukan untuk me-remake cerita ini. Jadi tidak ada unsur sengaja melakukan plagiarism sama sekali.

Tujuan saya sendiri me-remake cerita ini karena saya suka dengan kak Santy dan semua novelnya. Hitung-hitung juga sebagai selingan buat daftar bacaan readers karena FF saya sendiri yg masih on-going itu updatenya memang agak lama.

FYI, dalam versi aslinya novel ini dalam category 'Straight' alias Boy Girl. Disini saya coba ubah category ceritanya jadi Yaoi dengan pairing ChanBaek as Gay.

Jadi, masih berniat baca remake ini atau tidak? Saya butuh pendapat kalian. Kalau ada pihak yg tidak berkenan saya me-remake cerita ini maka akan segera saya hapus.

Last,

mind to review?

 **-Byun Min Hwa-**


	2. Chapter 2

**MOHON BACA NOTES DIBAWAH YA!^^**

Summary : Gejolak dan percikan gairah dua manusia yang saling bermusuhan, yang sama-sama bertemperamen keras, Baekhyun seorang lelaki mandiri yang meledak-ledak harus berhadapan dengan Chanyeol, lelaki arogan yang terbiasa mendapatkan apa yang dia mau.

* * *

" **Sleep With The Devil"**

 **Copyright** to _ **Santy Agatha**_

 **Main Cast :**

Park Chanyeol ― Byun Baekhyun

 **Genre** : Romance ― Hurt;Comfort

 **Rated** : M / M-Preg!

 **Category** : Yaoi ― Boys Love ― Shounen-ai

 **Disclaimer** : Cerita ini **bukan** milik Byun Min Hwa. Hak cipta sepenuhnya milik **Santy Agatha**. Min Hwa hanya ingin **me-remake** dan berbagi cerita favorit Min Hwa dengan mengubah beberapa bagian di dalamnya.

* * *

 **DON'T LIKE ― DON'T READ ― DON'T BASH**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 :**

Suasana yang hingar bingar membuat Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya. Ia tidak menyukai suasana ramai dan menyesakkan seperti ini. Dia merindukan kamarnya, kamar tenang yang damai, tempat ia bisa duduk dan membaca seraya mendengarkan alunan musik favoritnya.

Tapi musik yang sangat berisik ini hampir melampaui batas toleransi Baekhyun, ingin rasanya ia pergi dari tempat itu, namun apa daya ia tidak bisa melakukan hal yang ia inginkan. Bukan tanpa alasan. Baekhyun mempunyai alibi yang kuat mengapa ia bisa sudi bertahan di tempat terkutuk ini. Lelaki itu, lelaki jahat itu menurut sumber yang dia dengar akan datang ke tempat ini beberapa saat lagi.

Baekhyun mencoba menarik turun rok hitam pendeknya dengan susah payah yang mulai terasa tidak nyaman. Seragam _waitress_ yang seharusnya tidak ia pakai ini amat sangat tidak nyaman.

Dengan belahan dada yang begitu rendah dan rok yang begitu pendek, Baekhyun seperti dipaksa menyamar menjadi orang yang tak dikenalnya, bahkan ia rela tampil menyerupai seorang perempuan sungguhan.

Tetapi bukankah itu yang memang menjadi tujuannya? Baekhyun tidak ingin lelaki brengsek itu mengenali identitasnya, kendati hal itu sepertinya tidak perlu ditakutkan oleh Baekhyun.

Mereka berdua hanya pernah bertemu satu kali, pada pertemuan singkat yang tak disengaja, ketika lelaki itu menemui ayahnya di ruang kerjanya. Kala itu penampilan Baekhyun tidak seperti sekarang, tak akan ada yang menyadari kalau ia adalah laki-laki yang tengah melakukan penyamaran.

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun kembali mengerutkan dahi. Pikirnya, penampilannya benar-benar bertransformasi seperti perempuan murahan. Suara gaduh dari arah pintu masuk mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun.

Kedua bola mata sipitnya memicing secara tajam untuk mencari sosok yang ia tunggu dan ― itu dia! Lelaki itu ada disana, dengan kedatangannya yang begitu riuh dikelilingi bodyguard berbadan kekar yang bisa dibilang dalam jumlah amat banyak.

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun mendengus kasar, yah orang itu ― ah tidak. Barangkali si bajingan itu lebih tepat disebut iblis. Iblis jahat yang gemar menyakiti manusia, bisa dipastikan ia punya banyak musuh yang ingin melenyapkannya.

Didorong oleh rasa penasaran yang menyelubungi Baekhyun menjijitkan kaki mungilnya, berusaha melihat dengan jelas sosok lelaki itu. Park Chanyeol.

Sosok yang ditakuti dalam dunia bisnis karena tidak segan-segan menggilas siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya. Siapapun yang berani dengan lancang melawan Chanyeol, maka ia akan berakhir dalam tragedi tragis.

Sebut saja salah satu korbannya adalah ayah Baekhyun. Baekhyun meneguk rasa yang teramat getir ketika mengingat hal itu. Dulu, keluarga Baekhyun adalah keluarga yang cukup terpandang.

Ayahnya adalah seorang pengusaha sukses di bidang konversi Gingseng Beras, kebun mereka terdapat berhektar-hektar di luar pulau, dan mereka adalah keluarga bahagia, meskipun ibunya adalah wanita lemah yang sakit-sakitan, terlepas dari hal itu beliau adalah sosok ibu yang sempurna.

Pikiran Baekhyun menerawang pada saat-saat bahagia itu. Saat ia, ayahnya, dan ibunya berkumpul bersama di meja makan, menyantap sarapan pagi bersama ayah dan ibunya dengan penuh cinta. Ayahnya akan bercerita tentang pengalaman-pengalaman dalam perjalanan bisnisnya, dan ibunya akan memandang sang ayah dengan tatapan memuja.

Semua terasa begitu bahagia, semua terasa begitu sempurna tanpa cacat setitik pun. Hingga kemudian Park Chanyeol datang dalam kehidupan mereka. Chanyeol tertarik dengan perkembangan pesat bisnis ayah Baekhyun dan berpikiran untuk menjalin suatu relasi kerjasama.

Pada awalnya ayah Baekhyun tidak tertarik, lelaki paruh baya itu sudah cukup puas oleh bisnis yang dikelolanya sendiri. Tapi, bukankah sudah ku bilang Chanyeol akan mendapatkan apapun yang ia inginkan? Walau harus melalui jalur nista sekalipun.

Lelaki jangkung itu tak kemudian langsung angkat tangan, dengan berbagai cara ia berusaha mendekati ayah Baekhyun. Dan entah mengapa ayah Baekhyun pada akhirnya tertunduk patuh ke dalam lingkup kuasa Chanyeol, ke dalam kuasa iblis kegelapan yang mana jika ia sudah mencengkramnya maka pantang untuk melepaskannya kembali.

Chanyeol menghancurkan keluarganya secara harfiah. Entah bagaimana seluruh kepemilikan ayahnya atas bisnis itu dimentahkan begitu saja. Semuanya dirampas oleh Chanyeol dan dikendalikan dibawah penguasaannya.

Keluarga Baekhyun jatuh melarat seketika. _Mansion_ mewah mereka disita secara paksa,hingga membuat mereka harus pindah ke _flat_ mungil sederhana. Kala itu keluarga Byun berusaha memenuhi kebutuhan sendiri, tanpa rombongan _maid_ yang biasanya selalu siap sedia melayani kebutuhan mereka.

Baekhyun sanggup menanggung itu semua, toh dia bukan tipe anak lelaki yang manja, sayang tidak sama dengan ibunya. Ibunya sejak kecil terbiasa hidup bergelimang harta dan kekayaan, seperti putri raja.

Sampai menikah dengan ayahnya pun, ayahnya terbiasa memperlakukan beliau bagaikan ratu dengan banyak pelayan yang mengelilinginya. Ibunya telah hancur ketika dipaksa memasak sendiri dengan tangannya yang rapuh dan tidak terampil itu karena tidak pernah memasak seumur hidupnya.

Kehidupan mereka semakin porak poranda ketika mereka semakin jatuh miskin, hingga amat menderita. Pada akhirnya penderitaan itu tak sanggup tertanggungkan lagi oleh ibunya. Wanita separuh abad itu mulai sakit-sakitan, semakin kurus kerontang, dan semakin sering menangis meraung di tengah kesunyian malam.

Secara mengejutkan pada suatu pagi ibunya ditemukan dalam kondisi sudah tidak bernyawa. Baekhyun masih ingat dengan jelas ketika ia berdiri disamping ayahnya yang membeku menatap wajah sang istri yang kurus dan pucat tak berwarna.

Ekpresinya seperti orang yang tertidur, dan Baekhyun merasa sedih karena menyadari kenyataan bahwa ibunya mungkin lebih bahagia sekarang setelah meninggal dunia.

Sepeninggal ibunya, ayah Baekhyun hancur. Hancur total. Ia mulai mabuk-mabukan, terkadang menjerit histeris dan menangis seorang diri di malam-malam yang sepi.

Hingga pada suatu hari, ayahnya mengendarai mobil mereka, satu-satunya harta benda mereka yang masih tersisa, dan menabrakkan diri pada tembok pembatas jalan hingga mobil itu terguling beberapa kali. Ayahnya dinyatakan tewas seketika di tempat.

Pihak kepolisian menyatakan bahwa kandungan alcohol yang tercampur pada aliran darah ayahnya dalam dosis yang cukup tinggi. Hingga dapat dikatakan, pria paruh baya itulah yang melenyapkan nyawanya sendiri. Kasarnya, sebut saja bunuh diri.

Sejak saat itu Baekhyun menjadi sebatang kara dan rasa dendam yang tertanam dalam hatinya makin menyeruak setelah kematian kedua orang tuanya yang tidak wajar.

Semua ini berakar dari Park Chanyeol. Sejak lelaki itu muncul di tengah-tengah kehidupan keluarganya, semuanya hancur dan musnah.

Baekhyun telah bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri ia harus balas dendam, dengan cara apapun dan bagaimana pun. Untuk membalas kesedihan ibunya, dan kematian sia-sia ayahnya.

Sejak itu, ia menyelidiki segala hal yang berbau tentang Park Chanyeol. Mulai dari dimana lelaki itu tinggal, bagaimana jadwal pekerjaannya, hingga pada apa yang disukainya. Semua informasi itu Baekhyun kumpulkan secara baik-baik dan ia susun sedemikian rupa.

Ketika Baekhyun mendapatkan informasi bahwa Chanyeol sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan kekasih-kekasihnya di club ini, Club Wolhyang, maka Baekhyun langsung tak pikir panjang.

Baekhyun meninggalkan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang guru di taman kanak-kanak begitu saja. Pindah dari tempat tinggalnya dan melamar sebagai _waitress_ baru di club ini. Semua butuh pengorbanan, Baekhyun menyadari bahwa pembalasan dendam membutuhkan pengorbanan besar.

Seperti ketika ia harus berdandan sebagai wanita murahan dengan rok mini dan baju yang seksi. Karena club ini memang hanya mempekerjakan seorang wanita.

Terkadang malam demi malam ia harus menahan diri dari siksaan kegaduhan dan hingar bingar musik, ataupun harus menahan hati karena banyaknya lelaki-lelaki hidung belang yang selalu berpikir bahwa dia adalah wanita sungguhan dan murahan yang bisa dibeli.

Barangkali para lelaki genit itu akan langsung _jaw drop_ jika mengetahui sesuatu yang tersembunyi dibalik selangkangan Baekhyun. Heh.

Semua butuh pengorbanan, yang tentu mahal harganya. Tapi Baekhyun merasa apa yang ia lakukan akan sebanding dengan kepuasan yang akan ia dapatkan nantinya. Kepuasan untuk membunuh lelaki keparat itu dalam siksaan menyakitkan, seperti yang dilakukan lelaki itu pada ayah dan ibunya.

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun telah mengoleskan racun yang tidak akan terdekteksi, di dasar gelas yang sudah disiapkan khusus untuk Park Chanyeol malam ini. Seperti yang sudah diketahui oleh Baekhyun dari teman _waitress_ nya, Chanyeol tak sudi menggunakan gelas yang sama dengan pengunjung yang lain.

Gelasnya eksklusif, khusus hanya dipakai dirinya, dan tadi siang ketika berpura-pura membersihkan bar, Baekhyun menyelinap ke tempat penyimpanan khusus itu dan mengoleskan racun yang tidak terdeteksi ke gelas tersebut.

Seteguk saja minuman dari gelas yang sudah diolesi racun itu ditelan oleh Chanyeol, maka seluruh dendamnya akan terbalaskan.

Chanyeol tampak bermuram durja malam ini. Entah kenapa, ia sedang ingin menghajar seseorang. Atau kalau perlu, ia akan melenyapkan nyawa siapa pun itu. Malam ini pun ia datang ke club bukan untuk bersenang-senang, melainkan berniat untuk mencari masalah.

Dengan dikelilingi para bodyguard yang selalu siap menjaganya dari berbagai serangan, meskipun sebenarnya tidak perlu, karena Chanyeol sendiri pada kenyataannya menguasai beberapa teknik gerakan bela diri.

Tetapi ketika kau punya uang yang melimpah, memang lebih baik jika kau membiarkan orang lain melakukan segala sesuatunya untukmu. Begitulah kaum berdollar dengan segala prinsip _bossy_ -nya.

Pemilik club itu sendiri yang menyambut kedatangan Chanyeol. Tentu saja, mengingat betapa besar hutang bandit itu kepada Chanyeol. Dengan berlari tergopoh-gopoh lelaki gendut itu menggiringnya menuju kursi VIP terbaik.

"Anda bisa memilih siapapun untuk menemani Anda, Tuan," gumam si pemilik club dengan nada yang kentara seperti seorang penjilat.

Chanyeol melemparkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dengan tak berminat, menatap semua perempuan disana yang baginya hampir-hampir terlihat seperti semut yang mengelilinginya, dengan tatapan mengemis untuk dipilih.

' _Terlalu murahan'_ , gumamnya dalam hati. Semua manusia di dunia ini memang murahan dan penjilat. Cih, mereka begitu menjijikkan. Dan Chanyeol muak akan hal itu. Maka lelaki bertelinga peri itu memutuskan untuk tidak memilih siapapun, ketika tatapan netranya terpaku pada _perempuan_ itu.

 _Perempuan_ yang tampaknya salah tempat di club malam mewah ini. Dengan mengenakan baju luar biasa seksi, tetapi kentara tidak nyaman di dalamnya. Tanpa sadar seulas seringai jahat bertengger di sudut bibir Chanyeol.

"Aku mau dia," gumamnya dengan telunjuk yang mengarah pada _gadis_ incarannya.

"Aku mau dia."

Sederet kalimat itu ia lontarkan kembali dengan nada malas yang tetap tenang, tetapi gaungnya terdengar hingga ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Entah kenapa suasana hiruk pikuk disana berubah menjadi senyap.

Dan Baekhyun bisa merasakan semua pasang bola mata tertuju padanya. Pada dirinya yang tengah bersandar di meja bar, sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Dengan sedikit perasaan gugup Baekhyun menegakkan tubuh, berusaha membalas tatapan semua orang yang menghujam ke arahnya. Hingga akhirnya fokus indra penglihatan Baekhyun terpaku pada iris itu. Mata cokelat pucat sehingga nyaris bening, menyebabkan pupil matanya tampak begitu kelam dan tajam.

"Cepat pergi kesana. Dia menginginkanmu,"

Sang bartender yang berdiri di belakang Baekhyun terdengar berbisik, seolah takut kalau Baekhyun tidak segera menuruti keinginan Chanyeol, maka akan membuahkan resiko yang fatal. Baekhyun mengernyit pada Chanyeol, mencoba menantang tatapan mata laki-laki itu, yang masih mengamatinya dengan begitu tajam tanpa ekspresi.

"Apakah… apakah…" Oh, sial. Baekhyun merutuki kegugupannya sendiri hingga berefek pada suaranya yang terdengar begitu serak. "Apakah Anda ingin dibawakan minuman?"

Chanyeol hanya menatapnya beberapa saat hingga suasana terasa semakin menegangkan, hingga kemudian lelaki itu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Bawakan satu. Minumanku yang biasa."

Secepat kilat sang bartender meracik minuman kesukaan Chanyeol, segelas _cocktail_ favoritnya yang biasa. Tangan Baekhyun sedikit gemetar kala menerima nampan minuman itu. _'Sedikit lagi, Baekhyun…'_ gumamnya mencoba menyemangati diri sendiri _. 'Sedikit lagi semua dendammu akan terbalaskan… sedikit lagi…'_ Baekhyun terus merapalkan kata-kata itu bagaikan doa.

Dengan langkah gemetar ia mendekat pada Chanyeol yang tengah duduk angkuh bagaikan sang raja, menunggunya. Ia letakkan gelas itu di meja yang terletak di depan lelaki angkuh itu.

' _Semoga kau lekas meminumnya dan lekas dijebloskan ke neraka'_ doa Baekhyun dalam hati. Tetapi sepertinya Yang Maha Kuasa masih mengijinkan Chanyeol untuk tetap menghirup napas, karena lelaki itu tampak tidak tertarik untuk menyentuh minumannya.

Netranya justru tertuju pada Baekhyun dan mengamatinya tajam.

"Duduk," Chanyeol menjentikkan jari, seraya melirik tempat duduk di sebelahnya yang masih kosong.

Sekujur tubuh Baekhyun menegang setelah menerima perintah lelaki iblis itu yang begitu arogan. Secara refleks kilat mata Baekhyun menyiratkan kebencian yang mendalam. Ia sangat muak. Siapa pula lelaki itu berani memerintahnya seperti ini?

Ketika Baekhyun termenung, seorang _waitress_ lain secara buru-buru mendorongnya untuk duduk, menuruti permintaan Chanyeol. Sehingga dengan terpaksa Baekhyun duduk di sebelah lelaki itu.

"Siapa namamu?" Chanyeol menatap tajam ke arah Baekhyun, sama sekali tidak melirik segelas _cocktail_ di mejanya. Baekhyun sudah memperkirakan hal ini sebelumnya. Maka dengan mantap ia menjawab.

"Baekbee," jawabnya kaku, dengan suara yang sengaja dialun-alunkan. Baekhyun masih berpenampilan sebagai perempuan, ingat?

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening seraya mengamatinya dengan seksama, lalu secara tiba-tiba jemari panjang itu terulur dan menarik dagu Baekhyun untuk mendekat, supaya ia bisa memandang wajah Baekhyun lebih cermat, "Aku tidak pernah melihat wajahmu sebelumnya disini."

"Em… anu… dia… dia pegawai baru kami, Tuan. Maaf atas ketidaksopanannya terhadap Anda. Saya belum pernah mengajarinya bagaimana membawakan minuman untuk tamu sepenting Anda," si pemilik club menyela dengan gugup.

Wajahnya tampak cemas ketika mendapati Baekhyun melayani tamu pentingnya dengan setengah hati. Dengan tatapan seolah memarahi ia memperingatkan Baekhyun.

"Ayo, Baekbee, perkenalkan dirimu kepada Tuan Chanyeol. Tuan Chanyeol telah memilihmu untuk menjadi pelayan minumannya. Itu merupakan suatu kehormatan untukmu, harusnya kau berterimakasih." Perintah itu membuat Baekhyun menegakkan dagunya angkuh.

' _Kehormatan pantatku!'_

"Aku sudah memperkenalkan diriku, dan aku telah membawakan minuman untuk Tuan Chanyeol yang terhormat, karena itu aku akan pergi," jawab Baekbee ketus, bahkan ia sudah tidak lagi menggunakan bahasa yang formal. Ia buru-buru beranjak dari tempat duduknya, toh misinya sudah selesai.

Gelas minuman beracun itu sudah tersedia di meja Chanyeol. Dan sebentar lagi lelaki sialan itu akan mati karena sesak napas, harapan Baekhyun. Tetapi sebelum Baekhyun sempat berdiri, Chanyeol menyambar jemarinya dan menariknya kencang hingga ia terduduk lagi.

"Apa-apaan emphh―" Pergerakan mulut Baekhyun terhenti ketika bibir yang tebal dan seksi itu tiba-tiba melumat bibir ranumnya.

Baekhyun mencoba memberontak ketika menyadari bahwa Chanyeol tengah memagut bibirnya dengan ciuman yang sensual dan panas. Pikirnya, ciuman itu sungguh tidak sopan karena bibir tebal Chanyeol tanpa permisi langsung memagut bibirnya, melumatnya tanpa ditahan-tahan. Lidah itu langsung menyeruak masuk membobol untuk merasakan keseluruhan goa mulut yang hangat milik Baekhyun.

Lidah itu berkelit, menghisap, menikmati, dan menggilasnya tanpa ampun. Sekujur tubuh Baekhyun refleks terasa karena amarah dan demam karena gairah.

Lelaki ini sudah jelas sangat ahli dalam hal percumbuan, sehingga Baekhyun yang belum berpengalaman pun terseret oleh gairahnya, mengalahkan rasa kebenciannya.

Namun alam bawah sadarnya berteriak bahwa lelaki di depannya ini pasti telah memanfaatkan begitu banyak wanita maupun laki-laki _belok_ demi memuaskan rasa arogan dan kekuasaanya.

Hal itu seketika membuat Baekhyun muak. Secara tiba-tiba muncul kekuatan dari dalam dirinya untuk mendorong laki-laki itu menjauh kemudian menampar pipinya sekuat tenaga.

 **PLAK!**

Suasana di club itu mendadak menjadi senyap. Luar biasa senyap. Bahkan alunan musik yang berdentum keras itupun terhenti karena semua orang telah meninggalkan aktivitasnya dan menatap ke arah Baekhyun, yang sedang berdiri dengan napas terengah-engah berhadapan dengan Chanyeol yang membatu duduk di sofa VIP-nya.

Sedetik kemudian, sebuah tangan kekar mencengkram lengan Baekhyun teramat kuat. Begitu menyakitkan hingga membuat Baekhyun meringis kesakitan.

"Kurang ajar kau! Berani-beraninya kau memukul Tuan Chanyeol!" teriak sebuah suara yang berat nan kasar.

Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati dirinya sudah dikepung oleh lelaki berbadan besar yang bisa diduga adalah salah satu bodyguard Chanyeol. Lengan lelaki yang besar dan kekar itu menahannya hingga tangannya terasa kebas dan sakit.

Kendati demikian Baekhyun tidak langsung menyerah, ia meronta sekuat tenaga, mencakar, dan menggigit lengan yang tetap terasa sekeras batu itu. Napas Baekhyun terengah-engah.

Wajahnya merah padam antara menahan amarah yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun sekaligus menahan malu karena kekuatannya lebih lemah daripada mereka semua sebagai lelaki.

"Lepaskan dia," suara dingin dan berat Chanyeol terdengar memecah kesunyian.

Orang-orang yang menjadi pengunjung maupun pegawai di club itu masih terdiam menanti, memusatkan perhatian kepada apa yang akan dilakukan oleh lelaki yang terkenal luar biasa kejam itu pada _perempuan_ yang berani menamparnya.

Detik itu juga, bodyguard Chanyeol yang berbadan kekar itu melepaskan Baekhyun, membuatnya hampir tersungkur karena kelelahan meronta-ronta.

Kini keduanya berdiri berhadap-hadapan diantara tatapan mata banyak orang yang menanti. Chanyeol masih berdiri dengan wajah dingin tanpa ekpresi seraya mengusap pipinya, bekas tamparan Baekhyun.

"Berapa hargamu?" suara Chanyeol yang mengalun begitu saja membuat Baekhyun terhenyak.

 _Harga? Apa yang dibicarakan oleh bajingan ini?_ Netranya melirik pada gelas minuman Chanyeol yang sudah ia beri racun di meja. _Semuanya berantakan!_ Serunya menahan kekesalan pada dirinya sendiri. Semua ini karena ia tidak bisa menahan kebenciannya.

Semestinya ketika Chanyeol melecehkannya ia bisa menahan diri dan berpura-pura menjadi perempuan gampangan. Semestinya ia mau berkorban menahan perasaannya. Setidaknya jika ia menurut, barangkali Chanyeol akan merasa senang dan lengah, lalu meneguk minumannya itu kemudian tewas di tempat.

Tetapi sekarang semua sudah terlambat. Chanyeol tampak tidak tertarik lagi pada minumannya dan beralih tertarik sepenuhnya kepada Baekhyun.

Lagipula Baekhyun tidak bisa berpura-pura menyukai Chanyeol, kebenciannya terlalu dalam pada lelaki itu. Cih. Lebih baik Baekhyun mati saja daripada harus menyukai lelaki bejat itu.

Yuan Shan-Shan, gadis keturunan Tiongkok yang menjadi primadona di club itu mendekati Chanyeol dengan tatapan merayu. Gadis itulah yang biasanya dipilih Chanyeol untuk menemaninya minum ketika ia berkunjung.

Dan kini hati Yuan diselimuti kecemburuan karena Chanyeol tampak begitu tertarik kepada anak baru itu dan malah mengacuhkannya. Padahal menurutnya, kalau dilihat dari segi kecantikan, anak baru itu jauh lebih jelek daripada dirinya. Heh.

"Sudahlah Chan," Yuan menjatuhkan tangannya di kerah baju Chanyeol, "Perempuan jelek itu tidak akan bisa memuaskanmu, lebih baik biarkan aku yang menemani ― arrgghh!" Yuan menjerit karena Chanyeol merenggut tangannya yang meraba kerah baju lelaki itu.

Jemari Chanyeol mencengkramnya dengan kekuatan yang tak ditahan lagi, menyakitinya hingga terasa menusuk ke tulang.

"Menyingkirlah, jalang!"desis Chanyeol dengan tatapan membunuh pada Yuan, lalu menghempaskan tangan gadis China itu dengan kasar sehingga tubuh Yuan terdorong menjauh. Seraya meringis menahan nyeri dan kesakitan Yuan buru-buru menjauh.

"Nah," Chanyeol kembali memusatkan tatapan dinginnya pada Baekhyun, "Katakan berapa hargamu, dan aku akan membayarnya."

' _Aku harus memiliki laki-laki ini'_ Chanyeol berultimatum dalam hati. _'Aku harus memilikinya segera'_

Tuhan tahu ia sudah berusaha menyelamatkan lelaki itu. Tetapi entah kenapa lelaki yang satu ini ― Baekhyun, memiliki tekad yang kuat untuk mencelakainya, hingga lupa bahwa ia sudah menentang lelaki paling berbahaya.

Iris kelam itu melirik pada gelas yang diletakkan Baekhyun di mejanya. Chanyeol tidak cukup bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa ia akan diracuni. Baekhyun terlalu ceroboh dan tidak berpengalaman dalam usaha pertamanya untuk membunuh seseorang. Tangannya bergetar dan matanya meliar kesana-kemari, namun lebih sering jatuh pada gelas minuman itu.

Baekhyun bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa penyamarannya sudah terbongkar sejak awal. Dugaannya salah. Sebenarnya Chanyeol masih bisa mengenalinya.

Selain pertemuan pertama mereka ketika Chanyeol mengunjungi ayah Baekhyun di ruang kerjanya, masih ada satu alasan lagi mengapa hingga kini Chanyeol masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas wajah Baekhyun. Dan hanya Chanyeol seoranglah yang mengetahui alasan tersebut.

Dan sebenarnya tadi Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menertawakan Baekhyun diam-diam, dengan berpura-pura seolah ia akan meneguk minuman itu. Bahkan Chanyeol sempat menahan tawanya mati-matian ketika Baekhyun menyebutkan nama samarannya yang terdengar begitu menggelikan.

Namun bibir ranum itu, dan penampilan Baekhyun yang luar biasa seksi memunculkan sisi iblis dalam dirinya, sisi iblis yang kehausan. Barangkali sudah waktunya lelaki yang satu ini memang harus menerima pelajaran atas kenekatannya.

Baekhyun tertegun marah mendengar pelecehan Chanyeol atas dirinya. Berapa harganya? Hah! Dia pikir dia raja yang bisa membeli apa saja yang ia inginkan?

Lelaki iblis ini harus diajari, bahwa meskipun banyak perempuan maupun laki-laki yang mau bertekuk lutut di kakinya dan mengemis untuk dimilikinya, masih ada orang yang tidak sudi disentuh olehnya. Dengan geram Baekhyun mendongakkan dagu untuk menantang Chanyeol.

"Aku lebih memilih mati daripada harus menjual diri kepadamu!" gumamnya kasar.

Sura dengungan mulai terdengar setelah Baekhyun berteriak. Puncak amarah yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun membuat Baekhyun tanpa sadar mengeluarkan suara aslinya.

Sudah kepalang basah. Orang-orang disana masih resah menunggu reaksi Chanyeol. Tak terkecuali Baekhyun yang mulai mengucurkan keringat dingin di tempatnya berdiri.

Alih-alih marah dengan mengeluarkan berbagai umpatan, Chanyeol justru tersenyum manis. Kemudian melirik ke arah bodyguardnya.

"Tidak ada sesuatupun yang bisa menolak kalau aku ingin memilikinya," gumamnya datar dan memberikan isyarat tangannya kepada para bodyguardnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Semuanya berlangsung begitu cepat; Baekhyun tidak sempat lari ataupun sekedar merasakan panik, karena tiba-tiba bodyguard Chanyeol yang berbadan paling besar, merenggutnya kasar, mengangkatnya, lalu membantingnya di pundaknya bak karung beras.

Sekejap dipenuhi rasa pusing karena posisi kepalanya dibalik mendadak, Baekhyun tersadar bahwa ia sudah diangkat keluar dari club itu. Sekuat tenaga Baekhyun mencoba memberontak.

Tangannya menebah-nebah punggung bodyguard itu dan tungkainya menendang-nendang keras seraya berteriak menahan marah dan frustasi.

"Lepaskan aku, brengsek!" Percuma Baekhyun menjerit dan meronta sekeras apapun, tubuh bodyguard itu tetap bergeming atas pemberontakan Baekhyun.

Percuma pula meminta tolong, karena Baekhyun yakin tidak akan ada yang berani menolongnya. Semua pengunjung di club yang pengecut itu hanya menyaksikan kejadian di depan mereka dengan muka bodohnya.

Sang pemilik club sendiri malah memandang takjub Chanyeol yang melenggang dengan santai meninggalkan ruangan itu bersama Baekhyun yang masih terus meronta dan menjerit dalam gendongan bodyguardnya.

Baekhyun meronta tapi tak bisa berontak. Dengan frustasi ia menggigit sekuat tenaga tangan yang mendekapnya itu. Sang bodyguard mengaduh seraya mengumpat-umpat, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menatap kegaduhan di depannya seraya terkekeh geli.

Baekhyun mencoba berontak, menggigit, dan menendang sampai ia kelelahan. Matanya menatap nyalang pada Chanyeol, terengah-engah dengan pandangan penuh kebencian, masih dalam cengkaraman kuat tangan bodyguard Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membalas tatapannya dengan seringai jahat yang menjengkelkan,

"Kalau kau berjanji akan bersikap baik, mungkin aku akan menawarimu tempat yang nyaman, di sebelahku di dalam mobil."

"Mati saja sana!" sembur Baekhyun penuh kemarahan.

Tawa Chanyeol kembali berderai,

"Baiklah, kau yang memaksa," dengan isyarat anggukan kepala, Chanyeol memberi perintah pada para bodyguardnya.

"Masukkan dia ke bagasi."

 **.**

 **-End of Chapter 1-**

* * *

 **Notes** :

Banyak kata yg saya ubah dengan gaya bahasa saya sendiri dan ada bbrp tambahan kalimat demi mendukung(?) remake FF-nya supaya bener2 bisa jadi Yaoi. No problem, ya? Remake nggak harus full 100% jiplak dari versi aslinya, kan?

Dan kemarin ada bbrp readers yg bilang novel ini sudah pernah di remake bahkan sudah end dalam versi GS. Yes, I knew. Sebelum remake novel ini saya juga udah survey dulu kok kekeke~ makanya saya remake ke versi Yaoi. Karena ada _**beberapa**_ readers yg _**kurang suka**_ GS dan menyukai _ **Yaoi only**_ , jadi saya mau coba kasih hiburan(?) juga buat mereka.

Saya pribadi sih termasuk spesies omnivora(?) Yaoi or GS bukan masalah buat saya asal cast-nya ChanBaek. Buat yg udah pernah baca versi asli atau remake versi GS-nya, nggak kudu baca remake yg saya buat kok hehe. Tp kalo ttep msh pnsran mau baca saya juga nggk ngelarang. Saya mah monggo2 aja ^_^

Saya mendedikasikan /ea/ remake ini buat readers yg _**hanya**_ _ **penyuka Yaoi**_ dan buat readers yg _**mungkin**_ sama sekali belum pernah baca versi asli maupun remake versi GS-nya. Intinya saling menghargai selera masing2 aja ya^^

Kalo soal mempengaruhi alur ceritanya atau tidak karna diubah jd Yaoi saya juga kurang tau '-' /ditampol readers/ Gini2, setau saya kalo remake itu alurnya tetep ngikutin dari versi aslinya. Kalo diubahnya kebangetan ntar namanya bukan remake lagi tp mengubah secara keseluruhan wkk. Yg membedakan itu paling cuma bbrpa kalimat untuk menyesuaikan kondisi tokoh ataupun di bagian adegan _'this and that'_ -nya. Tau maksud saya, kan? '-'

Nah. Cukup sekian penjelasan panjang lebar saya yg ruwet ini. Semoga bisa menjawab rasa penasaran kalian semua ya readers-nim^^ Dan terimakasih karena sudah mau ikut berpartisipasi di FF remake ini /deep bow/

 **Last,**

 **Mind to review?**

 **-Byun Min Hwa-**


	3. Chapter 3

Summary : Gejolak dan percikan gairah dua manusia yang saling bermusuhan, yang sama-sama bertemperamen keras, Baekhyun seorang lelaki mandiri yang meledak-ledak harus berhadapan dengan Chanyeol, lelaki arogan yang terbiasa mendapatkan apa yang dia mau.

* * *

" **Sleep With The Devil"**

 **Copyright** to _**Santy Agatha**_

 **Main Cast :**

Park Chanyeol ― Byun Baekhyun

 **Genre** : Romance ― Hurt;Comfort

 **Rated** : M / M-Preg!

 **Category** : Yaoi ― Boys Love ― Shounen-ai

 **Disclaimer** : Cerita ini **bukan** milik Byun Min Hwa. Hak cipta sepenuhnya milik **Santy Agatha**. Min Hwa hanya ingin **me-remake** dan berbagi cerita favorit Min Hwa dengan mengubah beberapa bagian di dalamnya.

 **Warning** : Mature Content ― Typo(s) ― AU ― OOC

* * *

 **DON'T LIKE ― DON'T READ ― DON'T BASH**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 :**

Perjalanan itu terasa menyiksa dan panjang. Tubuh mungil Baekhyun dilempar begitu saja dengan kasar oleh bodyguard Chanyeol ke dalam bagasi dan dikunci dari luar.

Baekhyun berusaha menendang, menjerit, meronta, tetapi pada akhirnya ia kelelahan dan kehabisan oksigen. Menyadari bahwa ruang bagasi ini begitu sempit dan pengap dengan asupan oksigen yang makin menipis, Baekhyun terdiam. Ia berusaha menenangkan degup jantungnya yang tak beraturan, campur aduk antara rasa takut dan ingin tahu, akan dibawa kemanakah dirinya?

Amat lama Baekhyun menunggu, hingga akhirnya ia rasakan pergerakan mobil itu melambat. Terdengarsuara pintu gerbang berat yang dibuka, lalu mobil itu melaju lagi, melambat, dan kemudian berhenti.

Terdengar suara pintu mobil dibanting. Dan syukurlah, ada gerakan seseorang yang akan membuka bagasi. Baekhyun tengah bersiap melompat dan menyerang siapa saja yang akan membuka pintu bagasi itu, lalu kabur. Ah Ya Tuhan, semoga semudah itu.

Pintu bagasi terbuka sedikit, dan seberkas cahaya masuk menyeruak melalui celah yang hanya dibuka sempit.

"Baekhyun," suara husky Chanyeol terdengar memanggil namanya.

Wajah Baekhyun sontak pucat pasi. Ia baru menyadari bahwa sedari awal Chanyeol sudah mengetahui penyamarannya.

"Aku akan membuka pintu bagasi ini, tapi kau harus berjanji untuk bersikap tenang dan tidak memberontak," Baekhyun bisa menebak ada seulas senyum menjengkelkan di suara Chanyeol.

Kurang ajar. Lelaki itu sejak tadi pasti sudah menertawakan kebodohannya!

"Kau ada di rumahku. Dan kau perlu tahu, para pengawalku sangatlah tidak ramah. Ku sarankan kau turun dengan sikap penurut dan tenang, demi dirimu sendiri, karena para pengawalku mungkin akan melukai jika kau bertindak ceroboh."

Rumah Chanyeol. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya frustasi. Dari informasi yang ia dapatkan, rumah Chanyeol terletak di atas tanah yang begitu luas di kawasan elite pinggiran kota.

Rumah itu dilindungi oleh pagar nan tinggi di sekelilingnya dan setiap akses masuk dijaga oleh pengawal-pengawal Chanyeol. Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa masuk ke area rumah ini tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol. Begitupun, tidak akan ada orang yang bisa keluar dari rumah ini tanpa seizin tuan rumah.

"Bagaimana, Baek? Apakah kau berjanji akan bersikap baik, dan aku akan mengeluarkanmu secara manusiawi. Atau kau memilih bertindak bodoh lalu mungkin aku akan mengikatmu dalam karung dan ku sekap kau di gudang?" suara Chanyeol diluar membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari, sialan!" gumam Baekhyun penuh keberanian.

Terdengar suara Chanyeol mengekeh diluar sana.

"Menurutmu kenapa, Baek? Apa kau pikir aku semudah itu diracuni di tempat umum? Apa kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau selama ini mengendus-endus mencari kesempatan untuk membalaskan dendammu?" Suara Chanyeol terdengar dekat, "Kau sudah bermain api," bisiknya, "Dan sekarang saatnya kau untuk terbakar, Baekhyun."

Pintu bagasi itu terbuka tiba-tiba dan Baekhyun belum siap untuk meronta. Lagipula, percuma jika ia meronta. Di belakang Chanyeol yang berdiri dengan pongahnya, ada beberapa bodyguard dengan tubuh kekar bertampang sekeras batu.

Dan jika melihat tampang dan penampilan mereka, Baekhyun tahu, mereka tidak akan segan-segan melukainya kalau Baekhyun berbuat sesuatu yang sekiranya akan mencelakakan majikan mereka. Chanyeol mundur selangkah, lalu mengulurkan tangannya setengah membungkuk,

"Silahkan Tuan, biarkan aku membantumu keluar." Gumamnya mengejek.

Baekhyun menatap tangan itu lalu menggeram marah. Kurang ajar sekali iblis yang satu ini, pikirnya.

Dengan marah, ditepiskannya tangan Chanyeol dan ia berusaha keluar sendiri dari bagasi sempit itu meskipun sedikit kesulitan karena kaki dan tangannya terasa kebas akibat dilipat di ruangan yang sempit selama menempuh perjalanan entah berapa puluh kilo.

Akhirnya Baekhyun berhasil berdiri keluar dari bagasi, dengan sepenuh harga dirinya. Chanyeol mengamati Baekhyun dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki dengan tatapan melecehkan, lalu seulas senyum kembali terbit di bibirnya.

"Ayo, silahkan masuk. Selamat datang di rumahku."

Setengah memaksa lelaki itu mencengkram lengan Baekhyun yang kaku, kemudian membawanya masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Bagian depan ruang tamu rumah itu sangat megah, dengan arsitektur bergaya klasik yang entah kenapa terlihat modern.

Lantai marmernya berkilauan dengan warna gading, dan pilar-pilar besar di ruang tamu dengan warna serupa begitu menjulang tinggi, dipadukan dengan nuansa warna merah dan emas.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun menuju sebuah tangga besar melingkar berwarna putih dan sekali lagi lelaki itu setengah menyeretnya menaiki berhenti di depan sebuah pintu besar berwarna putih tulang.

"Kau akan tinggal di kamar ini mulai sekarang." Gumam Chanyeol datar.

Baekhyun membelalakkan mata, marah pada Chanyeol.

"Atas dasar apa kau memutuskan aku harus tinggal dimana? Aku mau pulang!"

Bibir Chanyeol masih menyiratkan senyum, tapi matanya bertolak belakang. Mata itu bersinar dengan tatapan tajam dan dingin.

"Kau tidak bisa pulang. Sekarang, ini adalah rumahmu. Bersamaku."

Dengan cepat lelaki itu merengkuh pundak Baekhyun, dan detik itu Baekhyun menyadari bahwa lelaki itu akan menciumnya.

Secepat mungkin ia memalingkan muka, mencoba memberontak, hingga bibir Chanyeol hanya mendarat di pelipisnya. Cengkraman Chanyeol pada pundaknya semakin kuat hingga terasa menyakitkan.

"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk memilikimu. Dan satu-satunya cara kau lepas dariku adalah ketika aku memutuskan untuk melepaskanmu, atau ketika kau… mati."

Dengan kalimat penutupnya yang begitu kejam, Chanyeol membuka pintu putih itu, dan mendorong Baekhyun masuk. Lalu menguncinya dari luar, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menggedor-gedor dan menendang-nendang pintu itu dari dalam dengan histeris.

 **.**

 **.**

"Menurutmu apakah dia sudah siap untukku?"

Chanyeol mengenakan jubah tidurnya, berbahan sutera dengan warna hitam, kemudian ia duduk di sofa di dalam kamarnya.

Hidangan tersedia lengkap untuknya di atas meja. Dengan tenang, lelaki itu menyesap anggurnya, kemudian menatap Sehun, pengawal pribadinya sekaligus orang kepercayaannya yang berdiri di depannya dengan wajah khasnya yang tanpa ekspresi.

"Saya pikir dia sudah siap, bukan untuk menyerah kepada Anda, tetapi siap membunuh Anda. Tatapan matanya adalah tatapan pembunuh yang penuh kebencian."

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban Sehun.

"Ya, tatapan matanya terasa membakar, penuh dengan kebencian," Chanyeolmenyesap anggurnya lagi seraya memejamkan mata. "Tapi kau tahu bagaimana aku sangat ingin memilikinya malam ini."

"Ya, saya tahu," jawab Sehun tenang. "Apakah Anda akan memaksanya?"

"Aku tidak suka memaksa siapapun. Kau tentu tahu itu."

Chanyeol terbiasa dikelilingi oleh orang―baik laki-laki maupun perempuan―yang menyerahkan diri padanya. Tidak ada seorangpun yang mampu menolak pesona Park Chanyeol.

Dengan rambut hitam legam yang sedikit panjang mengenai kerah, mata cokelat pucat dan wajah aristrokatnya hampir bisa dikatakan sempurna seperti malaikat, kalau saja matanya tidak begitu dingin, tanpa perasaan dan menyimpan kebencian mendalam, menakutkan. Chanyeol bagaikan si iblis yang terperangkap dalam raga malaikat.

"Aku ingin dia menyerahkan dirinya padaku dengan sukarela."

 _Tentu saja_. Gumam Sehun dalam hati. Kata-kata Chanyeol bagaikan perintah baginya.

 **.**

 **.**

Obat ini sangat keras, dan tidak bisa digunakan untuk main-main. Sehun mengamati bubuk putih dalam wadah kecil di depannya.

Sangat keras, sekaligus sangat efektif. Dan jika lelaki mungil itu meminumnya, maka ia akan menyerah pada Chanyeol, dan menyenangkan tuannya.

Dengan gerakan pelan penuh perhitungan, Sehun mencampurkan bubuk putih tanpa rasa itu ke dalam minuman Baekhyun. Obat ini akan membuat lelaki itu tersiksa, meminta untuk dipuaskan. Jika tidak ada yang memuaskannya, lelaki itu akan merasa seluruh tubuhnya terbakar, kesakitan.

Dan Sehun yakin, Baekhyun akan meminta, bahkan memohon-mohon pada tuannya malam ini.

 _Malam ini lelaki itu akan menyerah di tanganmu, tuanku._

Sehun tersenyum dalam hati, menanti apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah hampir satu jam Baekhyun dikurung di dalam kamar ini, kamar mewah bernuansa putih, di karpet, di ranjang, di semua furniturenya.

Kamar ini sepertinya sudah dipersiapkan khusus, dan Baekhyun merasa jijik membayangkan bahwa barangkali kekasih-kekasih Chanyeol yang sebelumnya juga ditempatkan di ruangan ini.

Salah seorang pengawal Chanyeol yang bertampang paling dingin, setengah jam yang lalu masuk, membawa nampan makanan, meletakkannya di meja.

Lalu tanpa berkata apapun pergi dan kembali mengunci pintu itu dari luar. Dan selama setengah jam yang panjang itu pula, Baekhyun mencoba setengah mati untuk tidak melirik pada nampan yang sangat menggoda itu.

Perutnya keroncongan, dan ia merasa haus. Baekhyun belum makan siang karena terlalu gugup merencanakan pembalasan dendamnya pada Chanyeol, yang justru membuat ia sendiri terkena batunya.

Aroma makanan itu terasa begitu menggoda, aroma manis dan gurih masakan yang masih panas.

' _Mungkin jika aku mengintip sedikit apa makanannya… Tidak!'_ Baekhyun menghardik dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Dia tidak akan makan, lebih baik dia mati kelaparan daripada harus menyerah pada kekuasaan Chanyeol.

Tapi jika hanya minum mungkin tidak masalah. Baekhyun melirik haus pada minuman di nampan itu. Sari jeruk segar yang tampak begitu menggoda. Dan hal itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun menyerah.

Dia haus sampai terasa mau pingsan saja, dan dia harus minum, kalau tidak mungkin dia akan benar-benar pingsan. Baekhyun tidak boleh pingsan, dia harus mencari cara untuk melarikan diri dari kamar ini, dari rumah ini.

Dengan tergesa disambarnya gelas itu, diminumnya langsung berteguk-teguk karena begitu hausnya. Aliran dingin air itu terasa begitu segar ketika membasahi kerongkongannya. Tanpa sadar satu gelas minuman itu tandas sudah, Baekhyun meletakkan gelas itu dengan pelan, sedikit merasa bersalah.

Tapi bagaimanapun juga dia tidak menyesal. Dia merasa lebih baik. Sekarang dia bisa memikirkan cara untuk kabur dari rumah ini. Mata Baekhyun berputar, ke sekeliling ruangan, mencari cara untuk melarikan diri. Ada jendela besar di ujung sana, yang dilapisi gorden berwarna putih, mungkin Baekhyun bisa mencari cara keluar dari sana.

Dengan hati-hati Baekhyun melangkah ke arah jendela itu untuk memeriksanya, tetapi seketika itu juga hatinya kecewa. Jendela itu sudah dilapisi kaca tebal, dan penuh dengan teralis besi yang sangat kuat.

Lagipula Baekhyun baru menyadari bahwa dia ada di lantai dua, kalaupun dia bisa membuka jendela itu, dia harus mencari cara agar bisa turun dari lantai dua dengan selamat.

Baekhyun mencoba berpikir, dia belum memeriksa kamar mandi yang ada di ujung kamar, mungkin ada jalan keluar dari sana yang lolos dari pengawasan.

Dengan cepat dia melangkah ke kamar mandi, tetapi langkahnya terhuyung. Entah kenapa kepalanya terasa pening, dan seluruh tubuhnya menggelenyar… Kepanasan…

Ada apa ini? Baekhyun meraba dahinya sendiri, terasa panas. Apakah dia demam? Napas Baekhyun mulai terengah, semuanya terasa panas… panas… Baekhyun sangat butuh…

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar tempat Baekhyun dikurung dengan pelan. Sudah larut malam, dan Chanyeol tidak mengharapkan Baekhyun masih terjaga.

Kamar itu gelap dan remang-remang, tapi mata Chanyeol bisa menangkap nampan makanan yang masih utuh, hanya minumannya yang sudah tandas.

' _Dasar anak keras kepala'_. Geram Chanyeol dalam hati, dia pikir dia bisa mengancam Chanyeol dengan membiarkan dirinya sendiri kelaparan. Dia tidak tahu bahwa Chanyeol akan menggunakan segala cara untuk membuat Baekhyun menyerah padanya.

Gerakan gemerisik di ranjang membuat Chanyeol menoleh waspada. Dalam keremangan kamar itu, Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun terbaring disana, nampak gelisah dalam baringnya. Pemuda itu belum tidur rupanya. Dan dia nampak… tidak tenang.

Didorong oleh rasa penasarannya, Chanyeol berjalan mendekat, dan menemukan Baekhyun berbaring disana dengan tatapan mata tersiksa. Tubuhnya menggelinjang di atas ranjang berseprei satin putih itu seperti kepanasan.

"Tolong… panash…," suara Baekhyun mendesah, serak seperti kesakitan.

Mengernyitkan keningnya, Chanyeol duduk di tepi ranjang, dan menyentuhkan jemarinya ke dahi Baekhyun. Suhunya normal, dia tidak demam. Kerutan di kening Chanyeol semakin dalam. Lalu kenapa pemuda ini bilang kalau dia kepanasan?

"Kau mau minum?" Dengan cekatan Chanyeol mengambil gelas air di meja pinggir ranjang."Kemari, aku bantu kau minum."

Chanyeol bangkit dan mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun, lalu mencoba membuatnya berdiri. Tubuh Baekhyun menggelayut lemah di lengannya, dan napas lelaki itu masih tersengal-sengal.

"Panas… Tolong… Panas sekali…" Sekali lagi Baekhyun mendesahkan suara itu, suara kepanasan, seperti tersiksa.

Chanyeol memundurkan tubuh Baekhyun yang bersandar padanya, supaya dia bisa mengamati Baekhyun dengan jelas. Wajah Baekhyun merona kemerahan, napasnya terengah, dan matanya sedikit tidak fokus, dia selalu mengeluh kepanasan. Jangan-jangan…

Dengan cepat Chanyeol membaringkan Baekhyun di ranjang, dan melangkah keluar dari kamar bernuansa putih itu, membanting pintunya, kemudian berteriak.

"Sehun!"

Sekejap, tanpa suara seolah menggunakan sihir, Sehun muncul di depan Chanyeol.

"Ya, Tuan?"

"Kau campurkan apa di minuman Baekhyun?"

Sehun sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya, wajahnya masih memasang ekpresi datar khasnya. "Saya mencampurkan obat milik saya, Tuan tahu itu obat apa."

Wajah Chanyeol tampak mengeras. "Ya. Aku tahu itu obat apa. Dan aku menolak memperalat orang yang dalam pengaruh obat. Kau melakukan sendiri tanpa meminta izinku. Kau tahu kalau aku marah aku bisa menghukummu."

Sehun tampak tidak terpengaruh dengan kata-kata Chanyeol. "Anda memerintahkan saya untuk membuat anak itu menyerah. Dia sangat membenci Anda, dan pasti akan berontak mati-matian. Obat itulah satu-satunya cara membuat dia menyerah," Sehun masih menatap lekat pada Chanyeol. "Anda bisa meninggalkan kamar ini jika Anda tidak ingin memanfaatkannya."

"Dia kesakitan. Kau tahu itu." Geram Chanyeol marah.

Sehun mengangkat bahunya, "Anda bisa meredakan sakitnya. Dan besok, setelah Anda memilikinya, mungkin dia akan menjadi lebih penurut."

"Berapa banyak obat yang kau berikan padanya?"

"Dosis biasa, Tuan. Tetapi efeknya berbeda-beda tergantung pada orang yang mengonsumsinya."

"Jadi ini bisa berlangsung selama berjam-jam atau bisa juga sepanjang malam?"

"Ini bisa berlangsung selama Anda ingin bersenang-senang, Tuan."

Chanyeol terdiam. Kata-kata Sehun barusan terasa begitu menggoda dirinya.

Chanyeol kembali masuk kembali ke dalam kamar, didorong oleh perasaan yang kuat untuk menengok Baekhyun kembali.

Baekhyun masih menggeliat dan mengerang-erang, ketika Chanyeol menjatuhkan bokongnya di atas ranjang. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berkabut, seolah tidak mengenalinya.

"Aku sakit… tubuhku… panas…"

Chanyeol tersenyum dengan kelembutan yang aneh. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi kepada diriya, bahwa hanya ada satu cara untuk menyembuhkan Baekhyun dari rasa sakitnya. Dan Baekhyun membutuhkan Chanyeol untuk itu.

Chanyeol mencodongkan tubuhnya dan menyapu lembut bibir Baekhyun, mendapati mata Baekhyun membelalak kaget saat itu juga. Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum. Sungguh luar biasa, perpaduan antara kepolosan dan gairah yang kuat sungguh-sungguh menggodanya.

"Kau tidak menyukainya?" bisik Chanyeol lembut.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, atau setidaknya mencoba menatap dengan matanya yang sulit fokus.

"Aku… Apa yang terjadi pada diriku?"

Chanyeol mengulurkan jemarinya, dan menyapukannya di pipi Baekhyun, membuat tubuh Baekhyun bergetar.

"Anak buahku mengambil keputusan sendiri dan mencampurkan obat di minumanmu."

"Obat? Apakah aku diracuni?"

"Itu bukan racun Baekhyun, obat itu akan merangsangmu sampai hasratmu tak terkendali, dan kau akan kesakitan jika dirimu tidak dipuaskan."

Baekhyun butuh waktu sesaat untuk mencerna, sampai kemudian ia menyadari arti dari kata-kata Chanyeol. Sedikit kesadarannya kini meneriakkan peringatan akan bahaya. Dan tubuhnya langsung beringsut, susah payah mencoba menjauhi Chanyeol. Tetapi Chanyeol langsung merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun lagi dan berbisik lembut di telinganya,

"Aku bisa membantumu menyembuhkan rasa sakitmu," sambil berbicara, tangannya yang bebas turun pada dada bidang Baekhyun.

Sepasang sumpalan untuk menyempurnakan penyemaran Baekhyun sebagai perempuan membuat Chanyeol terkekeh. Ia lempar dua buah sumpalan itu secara sembarangan. Jemari Chanyeol yang menelusup ke dalam kemejanya, kemudian menekan nipplenya dengan sensual membuat Baekhyun semakin mengerang menderita.

"Terlalu sensitif, sayang? Kau membutuhkan pelampiasan dengan segera, bukan?" Tangan Chanyeol merambat turun untuk mengelus penis Baekhyun yang mulai mengacung dibalik rok _waitress_ yang masih ia kenakan.

"Tidak!" Baekhyun mencoba berteriak dan mencengkram lengan Chanyeol. "Jangan! Kau tidak boleh melakukannya!"

"Ini satu-satunya cara agar kau tidak kesakitan lagi, Sayang," suara Chanyeol terdengar sedikit parau. "Biarkan aku membantumu."

Baekhyun mengerang ketika denyutan itu terasa semakin meningkat seiring dengan sentuhan Chanyeol pada kejantanannya. Otaknya memberontak atas apa yang dilakukan pria itu dengan jari-jarinya, tapi tubuhnya tak kuasa untuk menolak. Baekhyun membutuhkan jemari Chanyeol… Ia membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa membantu menuntaskan hasratnya.

"Aku akan menolongmu, Baekhyun. Tapi kau juga harus menolongku. Aku juga butuh pelepasan sendiri. Lihat aku Baekhyun, lihatlah tubuhku." Chanyeol membuka jubah sutra hitamnya, dan tubuhnya telanjang dibalik jubah itu. Dan napas Baekhyun tercekat ketika melihat bukti gairah Chanyeol dari penis pria itu yang juga sudah tampak mengeras.

"Gunakan diriku, Baekhyun. Biarkan aku merasakan tubuhku di dalam dirimu dan menyembuhkanmu."

Kalimat itu lolos begitu saja karena Chanyeol sudah merasa bergairah terhadap Baekhyun, ia amat bergairah kepada pemuda itu, dan Baekhyun bisa dipastikan dalam kondisi tidak akan menolak gairahnya.

Chanyeol memelorotkan rok berikut celana dalam Baekhyun yang tampak mengganggu itu agar ia bisa lebih leluasa. Tubuh Chayeol pun kini sudah menindih Baekhyun, dan lelaki itu menggodanya dengan menggerakkan pinggulnya yang menggeliat, menggesek-gesekkan pelan antara penisnya sendiri yang sudah polos mengacung tegak dengan penis Baekhyun yang sudah sama kerasnya.

Chanyeol menyangga tubuhnya dengan siku, menjaga agar dadanya yang keras tidak menindih tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Chanyeol menunduk untuk mencicipi bibir Baekhyun yang begitu menggoda dan menggairahkan.

Walaupun Baekhyun masih enggan untuk membalas ciumannya, tapi Chanyeol akui bibir itu terasa begitu manis dan memabukkan.

"Tenang, sayang. Aku mungkin akan sedikit menyakitimu," Chanyeol menahan pinggul Baekhyun dengan tangannya, karena pinggul itu terus bergerak-gerak mendesaknya dengan mengundang. Baekhyun sudah sepenuhnya berada dibawah pengaruh obat itu. "Tapi aku berjanji, setelah rasa sakit itu, kau akan merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa."

"Aargghhh!"

Detik itu juga, bersamaan dengan jeritan Baekhyun, Chanyeol mendesakkan penisnya ke dalam _hole_ sempit lelaki itu.

' _Hati-hati'_ Chanyeol menggertakkan giginya, mencoba meredakan dorongan untuk menerjang dan meneggelamkan penisnya dalam-dalam ke dasar balutan sutra panas milik Baekhyun.

' _Hati-hati. Pemuda ini masih perjaka.'_ Chanyeol mencoba mengingatkan dirinya kembali. Kemudian Chanyeol mendesak maju sedikit demi sedikit, dengan maksud mengklaim apa yang harus menjadi miliknya.

Ya, Baekhyun adalah miliknya.

 **.**

 **End of Chapter 2**

* * *

 **Notes:**

Tbh, entah kenapa aku agak gimanaaa gitu buat ngelanjutin remake ini. Jadi ragu mau ngelanjutin apa enggak. Duh tapi kalo gak dilanjutin malah jadi nggak tanggung jawab banget kan ya akunya. Serius aing dilema berat mak-_- /plak/

Anyhei scene NC disini emang aku bikin **sedikit** lebih eksplisit daripada versi aslinya :v /senyum mesyom/

Yawis gitu aja. Kalo bukan di FF sendiri nggak bisa ngomong banyak2 wqwqwq.

Last, mind to review?

 **-Byun Min Hwa-**


End file.
